Ash's Adventures of Family Guy: Stewie is Enceinte
Ash's Adventures of Family Guy: Stewie is Enceinte is an upcoming Pokemon/Family Guy crossover short film planned to be made by Shadow101815. It will appear on Google Drive or Dropbox as part of a double feature with ''Ash's Adventures of Junior'' hosted by Peter Griffin in the near future. Plot When Stewie wants to hang out with Brian, he is rejected. He feels that his and Brian's friendship is drifting apart, so after he sees that Joe and Bonnie have become closer since the birth of their daughter Susie, he decides that the way for them to bond again is to have their own baby. Ash Ketchum, Scooby-Doo, Remy the Rat, Hiccup, Tino Tonitini, Mario, and their friends are shocked about this as they find that out. He takes a sample of Brian's DNA that he acquired and injects it into himself using a special machine. He shares the news with Brian, who is disgusted, and encourages Stewie to end his pregnancy. When Stewie ignores him, he tries to punch him to induce one. As time passes, Stewie goes through the stages of pregnancy and has Brian take him to the doctor for prenatal care, clothes shopping at Baby Stop, and photographs of his pregnancy. At a fast food restaurant, Stewie's water breaks and he and Brian try to get to a midwife, but it is too late and Brian must deliver the baby in his car. Unexpectedly, it is not one baby, but an entire litter of Stewie-Brian hybrids coming out every orifice in Stewie's body (offscreen) with the birth causing a mess in Brian's car (also offscreen). Raising their seven offspring, Stewie encourages Brian to have a second try at parenthood after failing previously with Dylan. When taking their children to the park, they find that they are defective after one of them seemingly melts in Brian's arms, one being deaf and the other being blind. While Brian and Stewie argue, the blind one falls into a pond and apparently drowns, and a deaf one is said to have been run over by Joe's lawnmower. When Brian tries to get away for a while, Stewie finds that Brian was only rejecting him because Stewie seemed upset and thought Stewie needed space to sort it out. After reconciling (and Stewie realizing that impregnating himself has been rendered pointless), they decide to give the four surviving babies at an animal shelter and go back to the way things were. Stewie also states that he is keeping the gifts from the baby shower, which Brian didn't even know he had. Meanwhile, Peter, Quagmire, Cleveland, and Joe see a viral video of a penguin performing opera on the news, and decide to make their own video. Bouncing around ideas, they head out to just start filming. Joe tries his hand at impressions which he is not good at. Later, they film monkeys watching a female frog dancing to Bon Jovi's "You Give Love A Bad Name" at the Drunken Clam. Their video flops on YouTube with a strong negative comment towards Cleveland. At the Drunken Clam, a video of Chris "doing the shuffle" on the sidewalk while crossing the road is featured on the news, making Peter and his friends upset that it was not their video that was featured. Trivia *Delia Ketchum, Professor Oak, Remy the Rat, Emile, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, Barf and Belch, Gobber the Belch, Heather (How to Train Your Dragon), Windshear, Gustav Larson, Fanghook, Eret, Skullcrusher, Tino Tonitini, Lor McQuarrie, Carver René Descartes, and Tish Katsufrakis will guest star in this short film. *Like in Pooh's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School (which features the censored Family Guy: Stewie is Enceinte segment), all of language and content will be removed from the real episode to make this short film appropriate for children under 14. For instance, the H word, the B word, "sl*t", "crap", "sex", "had sex", and "n*****s", and the profane use of "screw" will be replaced with the words "heck", "jerk" (as a replacement for both the B word and the word "sl*t"), "crud", "love", "made out", "chest", and "darn", Brian Griffin will say "What is that? It smells weird." instead of "What is that? I smell pee." with Stewie Griffin replying "Yes, it does, Brian." instead of "Yes, you do, Brian.", Brian Griffin will say to Stewie Griffin "End it! End it! You need to end your big fat pregnancy right this second!" instead of "Abortion! Abortion! You need to get a big fat abortion right this second!", all mentions of the words "v****a", "p***s", and "t*******s" will be removed, Stewie Griffin will say "Aw, Finn really likes you." instead of "Aw, Dick really likes you." with Brian Griffin replying "I like Finn." instead of "I like Dick." (and the bit in which Stewie replies "Ah-ha! You like Dick! His name's not Dick, you idiot. It's Finn." will be removed as the first part of the line refers to homosexual-related content), the scene where Stewie Griffin uses his impregnating machine to impregnate himself with Brian's DNA will censored (and the bits showing the inside of Stewie's belly will be removed), and all of the violence, sexual content, vomit scenes, peeing bits, bits involving poop, brief nudity (due to Stewie's butt being shown), and other content will be removed to make it appropriate for children under 14. Intermission A double feature with this short film and Ash's Adventures of Junior will feature a special intermission with Ash and his friends, Delia Ketchum, Professor Oak, Remy the Rat, Emile, Hiccup and his friends (including the dragons and Gobber the Belch), and the Weekenders present in the following videos: *Taco Bell commercial - Nacho Drag *Doritos Super Bowl commercial - Ultrasound *Doritos commercial - Pregnant Belly *Taco Bell Grande Quesadilla commercial *Dairy Queen commercial - Pregnant Couple *National Aquarium in Baltimore commercial - Pregnancy *National Aquarium in Baltimore commercial - Eggs in Mouth *Burger King Chicken Fries commercial - Pregnant *Brut commercial - Late *Xbox commercial - Pregnancy *LOLA Baby commercial (despite this commercial containing Spanish dialogue at the end) *''Pregnant!'' (Cha-Ching! short) *Cristal Cero commercial - Pregnancy (despite there being some spoken Spanish dialouge in this commercial) *Verizon commercial - Pregnancy *''Junior'' (1994 film) trailer (as a sneak peek of Ash's Adventures of Junior) (Note: Scooby-Doo and the gang's real counterparts and Scrappy-Doo's real counterpart are featured in this trailer, due to their absence in the censored Junior segment featured in Pooh's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School.) *''Ren & Stimpy "Adult Party Cartoon"'' DVD trailer (censored) (as a sneak peek of Ash's Adventures of Ren & Stimpy "Adult Party Cartoon") (Note: Scooby-Doo and the gang's real counterparts and Scrappy-Doo's real counterpart are featured in this trailer, due to their absence in the censored Ren & Stimpy "Adult Party Cartoon" segment featured in Pooh's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School.) *''Storks'' teaser trailer *''Pigeon Toady's Guide to Your New Baby'' (two-minute Storks short) (Note: A brief bit showing a baby's bare butt will be removed, due to the double feature being censored.) Category:Shadow101815 Category:Ash's Adventures Series films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Short Films Category:Censored films